Better In Time
by sevenohfive
Summary: Nick doesn't like where his relationship with Miley went & he's been driving himself crazy.what happens when he wakes up 2 years EARLIER on a tour bus with miley on the BOBW tour.Is this his chance to fix his mistake, or let fate take its course? Slight M
1. Sleepless Nights

A/N: Oh my goodness, this idea is wicked. I don't know where it came from, but before you read this, watch the trailer at my youtube... xStruckxByxLovex that is my user name. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW. Please tell me if I should continue!

* * *

Time is a funny thing.

You can't go backwards. You can't fast forward. You can't pause and hit the stop button whenever you would like. The only thing you can do is move forward and learn from mistakes. In this case, it wasn't a matter of learning from mistakes, but learning that things in life aren't always fair.

But who in this world has a fair life nowadays. It seems like everyone around is saying "That's not fair!" and getting the same reply, "Life's not fair." It's a process of learning, not like learning the alphabet, or your times tables. More like learning as each day in your lifetime passes by, that nothing will ever be they way you want it, and sometimes you just have to accept that and move on.

I've tried that before and I'm trying that now, but it just never seems to work out. There's a blockade stopping me right at the border of moving on and over it. I'm always right there and then I get reminded of her. Her being with him. Her being with me. The past floods into my mind and then I'm back to where I started.

It's been one year, six months and one week. I don't know why I'm the one being held back. I don't know why I'm the one counting the days since we broke up. To be honest, I don't really know anything anymore.

"Joe?" I said and turned to face him. He was sitting at my desk, fooling around on my computer. Why he wasn't using his own, I don't know.

"Yeah?" He asked and he looked at me expectantly.

"Do you ever feel like you...screwed your whole life over?" My voice cracked as I was thinking of Miley again. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and Joe's face washed over with a mixture of curiosity and amusement but with a hint of worry. I could sense him studying my face and all of my actions.

"Nope." He said simply and turned back to the screen. "Of course, leave it to your younger brother to mess everything up." I said bitterly and collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes. Her face appeared.

Why did this keep happening? Every time, every damn time I close my eyes, even if I blink for a millisecond, she's there. Her smoky-blue eyes that always sparkle and her glistening brown locks that frame her face just right, and that smile. She has an indescribable smile.

"Nick, come on, you can't beat yourself up like this. So Miley has a boyfriend, you had a girlfriend, what's the problem?" I heard Joe say, I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me.

"The problem is that...well-" Joe cut me off and put his two cents in, "Is that you always want something when you can't have it."

"I've always wanted her though." I sat up and looked at Joe, he shrugged helplessly and before walking out of the room mumbled, "Well for a long time you had an odd way of showing it." Usually Joe was helpful, but maybe he became fed up with all of my issues. I don't blame him.

* * *

_Radio, let me be your DJ. I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll._ Her voice echoed through my head and visions of us on the Best Of BothWorlds tour ran through my mind like a film strip. I couldn't sleep once again and this just kept getting worse. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Well, I _know_ there is, but now it's serious. I think it's time to see a psychologist or something, as crazy as it sounds.

I reach over onto my nightstand and grab my cell phone to check the time. The bright glow nearly blinds me, but not enough so I cant see the time.

5:04 AM

This is the fifth time in a row where I stayed up all night reminiscing on memories of us together. I went to bed aboutb8 hours ago, and in about two hours I should be waking up to get ready to head to the studio with Joe and Kevin. I rubbed my eyes and decided to just get up now and hop in the shower.

By the time I was out of my room it was 5:36 and I had plenty of time to kill so I walked quietly down to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of Cheerios. When I got to the kitchen I didn't even bother to turn on the light, there's something about being in the only room that has a light on that creeped me out. I poured my cereal and turned towards the table but jumped in surprise of seeing my mom sitting at the table looking at me and holding a mug of coffee.

"Mom! Don't do that, you nearly scared me half to death." I exclaimed, running my free hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas, didn't mean to startle you. Why are you up so early anyways?" She questioned and I slowly walked over and sat down across from her.

"Couldn't sleep." I sighed.

"Again?"

"Yeah, agai-wait, how do you know this isn't the first time I couldn't sleep?"

"I'm a mom, I sleep with one eye open and am always listening." She laughed once and took a sip of her coffee while I ate scoop of cereal. I tried to smile with her but I just couldn't.

I guess she picked up on it because her face faltered and she she asked, "What's wrong, Nicholas?"

"Everything..." And I stood up and ran up to my room, not giving her a chance to evaluate me. I love my mom and I know she understands me, but lately I don't think anyone can understand me because not even I can.

* * *

A/N: Ahh it's short I know, but I really had to stop it there because this was just an introduction to how Nick feels about his current situation. Please tell me what you think.

10 reviews for next chapter??

Don't be a silent reader.


	2. It's Her

**A/N: Wow guys, to be honest I wasn't expecting so much reviews. THANK YOU to those who took the very small second to review, it means a lot. =]**

* * *

"Something's not right with Nick lately."

"I know, he's always in his own world, it's like none of us even exist."

"Got any clue?"

"Yeah...I have somewhat of an idea."

"Wanna fill me in, Joe?"

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, are you really that oblivious?"

"One word: Miley." I heard Joe finish off and at this point I couldn't care less if they were talking about me because I didn't have the strength to speak up anymore, I was just _so_ tired. I could hear them perfectly clear even though they were trying to whisper, but what they were saying just didn't sink in. It was like listening to the adults speak in the Snoopy cartoons.

You know when you're exhausted and every part of your body aches, your head feels like it's spinning 24/7 and your eyelids feel so heavy that you're afraid if you let them close for one second you'll never be able to open them, but your eyes do flutter shut every few seconds and you have no control over it. And in the same moment it just feels so relaxing, like you're in your sanctuary. That's how I feel right now.

I shifted on the beige, leather couch beneath me and shook my head a little bit trying to wake up. It's hard to believe I haven't slept more than 4 hours total in about 5 days. Lately, I'm not sure if I'm the one stopping myself from sleep because of the visions that pass through my mind behind closed eyes, or if those memories are the things keeping me awake and preventing me from sleep.

My eyes closed once again and I let out a deep sigh as my whole body melted into the couch.

"Yo, Nick!" My head snapped up and my eyes shot open as Joe's voice and a loud clap sounded through out the room. I rubbed my eyes and the blur before me was made clear.

"Mmm yeah?" I said groggily, while shaking my head, trying to wake up. As he sat beside me, his cold leather jacket rubbed against my arm and sent shivers through my spine, fully awaking me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked quietly. I closed my eyes for about two seconds, nodded, and swallowed, what seemed loudly.

"I'm fine." I opened my eyes and walked into the recording booth.

I hated lying to my family. That's the worst possible thing you could ever do, lie to the people you love and trust most. Truth was, I'm not fine and I haven't been fine. They all knew that, so I don't know why they waste their time asking.

* * *

"Why don't you just call her up? Text her or something." He made it sound so simple. Like if I called her, she'd actually pick up.

"Joe, you know I can't do that. I think she made it very clear that she is his now and I lost my chance."

"Why do you give up so easily?"

"Are you serious?" He nodded once and looked at me like he made a perfect point.

"If I gave up easily we wouldn't be having this conversation! If I gave up easily she wouldn't be on my mind 24/7! And if I gave up easily I wouldn't still be madly in love with her and need her as much as I do everyday with more to come. So I didn't give up, I've been fighting to get he back for almost a year now." I breathed out and my head fell into my hands as I the tears pricked my eyes. I felt Joe's presence leave me as someone else's entered my room and sat down next to me.

"Nick, you need some rest. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up for dinner?" My mom's voice sounded, calmly as she rubbed my back. I looked up at her and nodded, I couldn't speak. I was afraid that if I said something I _would_ cry. I don't want to come off as weak. So I said nothing, I hugged my mom and laid back on my bed. She turned the lights off and walked out of my room, closing the door, but not all the way.

Ten minutes passed and I was still in the same position that my mom left me in. Just lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my iPod. I went to 'Artists' and scrolled down until I got to 'M'. I saw her name, clicked it and listened to the first song that came up. I didn't care what it was, or what it was about, but I needed to hear her voice.

As the songs played I felt myself drift more and more off to sleep until finally... my body was relaxed, my sight blackened...and I entered my sanctuary.

* * *

That smell. It's...familiar. It's unique, but not disgusting...no, never disgusting. There's only one person I know with this scent. It's _her_.

* * *

**A/N: WOW. You guys, I asked for only 10 reviews and I got like 40!!!!!!! holy moly. Just THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!! You guys have no idea how inspirational the reviews were. Thanks so much to those who take the time. **

**Take in note that I o not proofread. Sorry. =/ but I usually notice big mistakes while writing, so I don't go back to re-read most of the time. **


	3. She Still Looked Like The Angel She Is

I had the sense that I'd been asleep for a very long time, my body was stiff, like I hadn't moved once through that whole time. The smell of roses and sweet peppermint with a hint of vanilla flowed into my nostrils. There's only one person who smells like that and it was Miley. Sure, I've dreamed about her before but it was never this _real_. It's like she was lying right next to me. I want to open my eyes and see her so bad, but I know if I open them, the dream will be over, and she will be gone.

A few minutes go by and my eyes are still closed. It's quiet and everything is still...until I get whacked in the face with a pillow.

"Nick! Wake up!" Joe's at-the-moment-annoying voice rang out and I just groaned. Once he fully wakes me she won't be there anymore. After those nights of not wanting to fall asleep, it's now to the point where I don't want to get up. It was hard to let her go and wake up. This dream did not want to be shoved away into the vault of dreams. But the hitting with the pillow got annoying and I had no choice but to open my eyes and yell at him, but I couldn't. I struggled with it as my mind became more alert, focusing on reality.

"Joe, cut it out!"

"Get up." He demanded, then I heard his footsteps fade, and I just groaned and squeezed my eyes more tightly shut. I was still dreaming it seemed.

"Hahaha." Whoa...that laugh. _Her_ laugh. It was short and cute, but thick with a barely audible squeak. I love that laugh.

My eyes snapped open and next to me on my bed was the most beautiful thing in the world. You know how some people do double takes? Well I think I just did a twelve take. But she was still there. I blinked, she was there. I rubbed my eyes, she was there. Why is she clouding up my mind!

"Nick, you're looking at me like I have three heads, are you okay?" Her angelic voice echoed through my mind.

"No...I'm not. I'm not okay, you're not real. This is a dream. I'm dreaming." I moaned and I just got a giggle in response.

"I can assure you, Nick, that you are fully awake." She said, rubbing my arm. Her touch was so gentile and soft, making chills run throughout my body and my breathe hitch in my throat. That was the touch I've been missing, it was all too real.

"No, I'm not. If I was awake, you wouldn't be here, you'd be off with _him_." I couldn't even say his name. I shut my eyes tight and tried waking myself up. I opened one eye to see Miley staring at me with a confused but amused expression.

"Nick..." She began and sucked in a deep breath as I sat up, "I can honestly say that I'm _still _here, and you are _still_ awake! And what? Who else would I be with besides your brothers?"

"But that's not even possible, I mean...you're not you. Well you're you, but not you from the present, you're you from the past, 2007." I challenged and all I got in return was a look that said 'What are you on?!'

"Nick, it is 2007. I think you're coming down with something." She said worriedly and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're burning up." I furrowed my eyebrows and slightly pushed her hand away.

"No, I...it's not...it's not 2007, and I'm not sick." I started to look around but everything was blurry and I started to get light headed.

"Okay, yeah. Something's wrong. Come here." She said and pulled me up, dragging me along with her. I was so caught up in the argument that I didn't even notice where I was until I was standing and things were looking a tad more clear. It seemed I was on a tour bus, the same bus I was on...two years ago.

Miley led me into the bathroom and turned the faucet on with cold water. She took a face cloth out from under the sink and stuck it under the water. I watched as the water was absorbed into the light, smoky-blue colored towel. The color turned slightly darker and it resembled her eyes almost exactly. My face expressed confusion and I shook my head a little, trying to at least make the dizziness disappear. I shut my eyes and tried to process what was going on.

I took a nap at my house in 2009...then I oddly wake up next to Miley on a tour bus in 2007. This isn't real. This has to be a dream. There's no possible way I could wake up in another year over night...it's simply just not normal.

"Nick...you're as white as a ghost." I heard Miley's voice fill with worry and opened my eyes. She held the cloth on my forehead and it was ice cold. The temperature of it had to be below zero, but whatever the temperature, it helped. I started to view everything clearly and was no longer dizzy or light headed, even the temperature had gone down. She let go and placed my own hand on it to hold it up.

"Just keep that on your head until you start to feel better. Do you wanna take some Advil?" She asked and I slightly shook my head 'no'. "Okay." She said softly and leaned in to me, her lips slowly meeting mine. And in that moment I was positive that this was real, I don't have a clue how, but it was. All I felt was Miley's soft lips against mine, the fire within me, and that rush of giddy pleasure knowing I'd just kissed Miley Cyrus after yearning for her for so many days on end.

She pulled back a bit, but I just filled the gap between us again. There was a part of me that didn't want to let her go, because that part knew what it was like with her absence, and that part...my heart just couldn't take it.

This time when she pulled away I kept my distance and smiled at her. She looked down and blushed, "Well I see someone's feeling better."

"I just missed you." I informed her, but she had no idea how much heart and meaning was put into those four words.

"I missed you too." She replied and smiled softly. Hearing her voice say those words and direct them to me made me smile with joy, I've longed to hear her voice and now I can...everyday.

She took the wet cloth, that I was holding in my hand, and hung it over the edge of the sink to dry. "I'm gonna change, and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I answered her and watched her as she walked over towards her bunk. But then it dawned on me, if I'm somehow back in 2007, on tour with Miley... "Uhm, where are we exactly?" She turned around and looked at me with a funny look. "Well I guess you're still not all there," She giggled and I smiled. "We're in Lexington, Kentucky." I nodded and turned around, only to be freaked out by my own reflection. I forgot that if I was in 2007, I guess I was in my 15 year old body. Wow, I sure have changed a lot looking back (or forward?) at me in 2009.

I walked out of the bathroom and my eye caught the sight of a newspaper and it got me thinking. If it's 2007, and I'm on the Best Of Both Worlds tour, then what was the exact day I went back to?

December 12, 2007 is what the paper said. Why now? Why December 12? What was so significant about today? Why would I be sent back two years, exactly one week before Miley and I broke up? ...Oh. One week. December 19, 2007, in one week. The day I regret the most. What does this mean? All these questions flooded my mind and I had to stop thinking so much. I'll just go on everyday the same as I remember and see what happens. But if I was sent back exactly a week before I lost the love of my life, it had to be for a reason. I just wasn't sure of that specific reason yet.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I stepped out of the bus and saw Miley, Joe, and Kevin playing whiffle ball. Miley was up to bat, she was standing there in the position to bat with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was down and in curls and they framed her porcelain face just right. The length of it fell over her shoulder and onto her purple tee shirt. She was wearing gray sweatpants and converse that were pretty much untied and beat up. But in that moment where she wasn't all dressed up and had absolutely no makeup on, and I'm pretty sure her hair wasn't brushed, she still looked like the angel she is. I don't know how I could ever be away from her again. Maybe that's why I was sent back in time. I_ needed_ to be with her, and since I screwed it up, I had to fix it. And if I could help it, December 19, 2007 will most definitely not be remembered the tragic way it was.

* * *

A/N: Happy Niley Day!!! Exactly three years ago today, Nick and Miley met and their love blossomed. So here's my gift to you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so easy for me to write. It's really fun writing in Nick's point of view, it's like getting inside his head, which I always want to do because he is very unreadable at times, so I just do it in my fan fictions. Haha.

Anyways...review, no silent readers!

And since you guys went over my request of reviews on the first chapter by a lot, how about I raise it to...20 reviews for next chapter.

-kelsie


	4. It Breaks My Heart

"What's gotten into you?" A curious Joe questioned me in our dressing room. It was around 7:45 that night and Miley was already on stage as Hannah. He stepped in front of me as he tied his purple tie around his neck.

"What do you mean?" I answered his question with a question and I turned away from him to look in the mirror as I tied on my own tie.

"You're just actin' like... I don't know, like you haven't seen Miley in a year." He told me and I saw him give me a concerned look through the mirror. Little did he know, I felt exactly like I haven't seen her in a year. I mean how was I supposed to act? I can actually tell her I love her and get the same response, not "Nick, I'm sorry, but I'm with him now..." Like I did once already. I needed to give her all the affection I could. We're supposed to break up in a week, I just couldn't let that happen. I saw both of us go through it once, I couldn't do that again. It would kill me.

I stared back at him through the mirror and let my hands fall to my sides. He raised his eyebrows at me, wanting an explanation, I sighed and turned to him. "Look, I just love her. I can't help it. I'm in love with her and I want to show it." I told him and grabbed my blue jacket and slipped it on.

"It's not just the way you act around Miley, Nick. You sucked at rehearsal, no offense, but it's like you suddenly forget the set list, where you're supposed to go and when you're supposed to go there, over night." Okay so that true, only because I don't remember every little detail about the Best Of Both Worlds tour. To them, it's fresh in there mind, to me it's a little foggy. How would I explain this to Joe? He'd think I was crazy and send me to an insane institute if I told him that I am Nick from 2009 and I was sent back to 2007 to prevent the breakup between Miles and I. Oh wow. Maybe I am insane.

"Guys we're on in less than 5 minutes, come on!" Kevin announced and ran out of the room.

"Do you remember the set list bro or do I have to tell you?" Joe asked walking out and I followed. But I wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. Something in his voice told me it was more serious than joking.

"Joe, I'd tell you what was up, but you'd never believe me." I informed him as we were standing right next to the stage and I was putting my guitar on.

"Try me." He challenged. I opened my mouth to tell him, knowing he wouldn't believe me, but then we heard Miley announce us and Joe looked at me expectantly.

"I'm really Nick from 2009 not 2007 and Miley and I breakup in a week, December 19th to be exact and I think I was sent back in time to fix it because it ruins both of us." I said quickly and he stared at me with wide eyes before we were both, literally, pushed onto the stage.

The concert went well. Kind of. Well I did good. So did Miley and Kevin. Joe on the other hand...well I guess he was in shock from what I told him before. He did okay. He's had his better shows.

And I don't think he ever stared at me so much in one show.

After we had gotten on stage he was sending some mixed emotion glances my way. Mixed as in, freaked out, concerned, and confused.

When we got off stage and Miley went on as herself and Joe pulled me into a secluded room and demanded an explanation.

"How could you tell me that right before we went on? I was just as bad tonight as you were earlier today!" He exclaimed and threw his hands up.

"You told me to tell you! Besides I'm pretty sure I made it very clear that you wouldn't believe me, so don't say I didn't warn you, because I did." I replied and plopped down on a chair, letting my head fall into my hands. It would be too good to be true if he believed me right away.

"I don't believe you, man." He started but I just sighed and shook my head. I knew he wouldn't. "I mean come on, you're Nick form 2009, who came to 2007, to prevent you and Miles from breaking up? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard, and I come up with some pretty lame ones. That's just ridiculous! Especially the part about you and Miley breaking up. You guys are inseparable. Sure, you have your arguments, but an hour later, at the most, you guys are back to sucking face and flirting non-stop." I lifted my head up and rolled my eyes. Nicely put Joe, nicely put.

"The day you and Miley breakup will be the day girls stop thinking I'm incredibly hot." Joe said and smiled smugly. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, get ready to be a big bowl of ugly in exactly one week." I told him and stood up, about to walk out the door. I knew there was no point in telling him. I might as well just do what I gotta do and not tell anyone else who I _really_ am.

"Wait," I heard him call, so I turned around to face him again. "You're serious... aren't you?" He asked and I nodded anxiously.

"As a heart attack."

"Whoa, that's pretty serious." He said

"I know! That's why I need your help." I said desperately and all I got in return was a skeptical look.

"I need proof." He demanded. I guess that's reasonable. I'd want proof if someone was telling me all of this, too. But what proof did I have? I looked like I did in late 2007, I had all the same physical features... but I have a mind from 2009, which means I hold memories all of 2008...and all of this tour. Maybe if I "predict" something that I remember happened, and he sees it happen, Joe will believe me.

"Okay, proof." I said, leaving the room and signaling him to follow. Once I felt his presence walking next to me I spoke again, "So today's the 12th? Wednesday. Where are we?"

"Lexington, Kentucky... Rupp Arena." He answered and I could feel his eyes on me, giving me a confused look. I ignored it and stopped him once we arrived in front of our dressing room.

I remember what happened perfectly after we got off stage, the first time... in 2007, Frankie rode his scooter passed our room.

"Okay, now what?" He questioned, I told him to wait a few seconds.

"Frankie is gonna ride by on his scooter."

"He always does. That's not proof, Nick." He said, and just as he said that Frankie came rolling by.

"Yeah, but does he he always trip over his own foot, fall flat on his face, and end up with a skinned knew and bruised elbow?" I said in a knowing way and Joe watched in amazement as what I said would happen happened. His eyes got wide but I could tell he tried to act casual.

"Which elbow?" Crap. I believe it was his...

"Left. Right knee." Than Joe ran over to check him and I followed.

* * *

"Joe, Kevin, I need to talk to you." I heard Miley loudly whisper from my bunk. We left the arena about 2 hours ago and we were one our way to Cincinnati, Ohio. Sure enough I was right about Frankie's minor injuries from his scooter accident. I'm not gonna lie, not only was Joe freaked out but so was I. It all became real to me that I really was living in 2007. I thought the concert would have done it for me but it didn't. It was the smallest thing that really hit me. I guess I wasn't only proving to Joe that I some how went back in time, but to myself, also.

"Is there something going on with Nick?" She asked them softly, but not soft enough. I could answer her question right now. Yeah there is. I'm freaking out, I don't know what I'm gonna do to save our relationship. Our break up was mutual and if I don't agree with it, we are still going to break up. I lose either way.

"Why do you ask...?" Joe spoke up curiously and I could barely hear Kevin agree with him.

"He's just... been really clingy lately, not that I don't mind because I love when he wants to be around me but not only that but this morning... he was acting strange. And today at rehearsals... he was bad. Really bad. I just wasn't sure if you guys knew anything, I mean he tells you everything, so I was wondering if you knew what was up." She spoke slow and cautious. Probably afraid of me hearing. Well I did. Normally I might be offended, but how could I be now? She was right. About it all. I have been clingy. I don't mean to, but I just couldn't help myself. I haven't been able to show her affection since God knows when. But of course, that was only in my mind. To them I have seen her everyday. So I understand why Miley would be concerned.

It was silence for a few moments and I listened carefully, waiting for Joe to speak up and spill my secret. I wouldn't blame him if he did tell, I don't want him to lie... I wouldn't want to be lied to.

"You're right, Miles. But I honestly have no clue." Kevin said and again it was silent. I could just picture Joe's facial expression. His jaw is locked, trying not to give anything away, beads of sweat forming on his forehead from the pressure of deciding whether to tell or not tell. Miley's holding a strong gaze on him, knowing that if she doesn't break it he will eventually crack. But if he told her... who knows what her reaction would be, because the way I acted this morning would be enough to prove that Joe isn't making up what he tells her, if he tells her.

"Joe, what do you know?" She questioned and I figured now would be a good time to interrupt their "secret" meeting.

"I, uh, I know nothing. Nothing at all." He lied through his teeth and I think Miley could sense that. I think Joe and Kevin both knew Miley could sense that, because the air turned cold and thick with tension. Miley always knew when she was being lied to, and she hated being lied to, she hated even more that someone would have the guts to lie to her, as if she was an idiot. Lying was offending to her.

I heard enough and got up from my bunk and walked over to the couch where the three of them sat, acting all innocent, making it too obvious I was the topic of their conversation.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually and Miley looked up and smiled at me. Her smile did me in. I walked over, smiled without a force back at her and sat down next her, placing my arm over her shoulder as she wrapped hers around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

Joe and Kevin turned on a video game and paid attention to that for a while. I felt Miley take a deep breath and I assumed she was just about to fall asleep. I looked down and her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. I smiled softly and closed my own eyes.

Then it dawned on me. What if when I wake up... it's in 2009. What if all of this really is just a dream. A really realistic dream. I couldn't go to sleep. I was scared. I was actually terrified. I don't want to wake up in my bed at home. I want to stay here and fix this. I need to stay here and fix this. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at her and it broke my heart to know that if I couldn't figure out a way to save us, I would break hers.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I lost inspiration for a bit but it came back! I won't be updating at all for a week though because I'm heading to Maine, but I will write in my notebook and hopefully have a chapter up when I get back.

I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be total Niley. =]

Review! No silent readers allowed!

20 review for chapter 5! =]


	5. Nightmares

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know it's been a while. SORRY.

* * *

There she stood. Beautiful. More beautiful than she has ever been. And she was mine. All mine. Her long, brown hair, with loose ocean-like waves shined in the sunlight, her sea-blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and her full lips were glossed and parted, showing off her brilliantly white teeth as she smiled. She was wearing a pearl white sun dress that contrasted against her summer tan perfectly. It hugged every curve on her body above the waist just right and it cut off just a little above her knees, showing off her slender legs that drove me insane. Her arms were dangling freely at her sides and her legs were loosely crossed. She was biting the right side of her lip, smiling sweetly.

"Nicholas, what are you doing all the way over there? Come on and follow me. I want to show you something." She spoke flirtatiously, but sweetly and motioned for me to go over to her. She turned around and started prancing through a giant field of tall grass. I obeyed and followed her. Every so often she would turn her head to look back, making sure I was still there and every time I was. But she kept becoming farther away from me. I started to run faster but something was pulling me back. There was an unbeatable force keeping me from her.

The bright, open, green field swiftly formed into a dark, black, cluttered forest. I could still see her though. Her white dress was luminous and I followed it anxiously. She ran faster and I tried to catch up, but I couldn't. Every time I sped up it seemed like she did too.

I soon found myself sprinting through the forest, jumping over roots bulging out from the Earth, ducking from branches sticking out violently, while chasing after Miley. I lost sight of her and screamed her name but no sound came out. I screamed, and screamed. I could feel the force of my voice pushing through my throat, yet I heard nothing. It felt as if the thick, forest atmosphere was choking me, blocking the sound and stuffing it back down my throat.

"I don't want you anymore, Nick." I heard her, but I couldn't see her. I looked around frantically, still running. That one sentence echoing through my mind repeatedly until I heard her voice again.

"Stop trying, Nicholas... I can't be with you, I don't want to be with you." Her voice was harsh and I came to a halt where there was a clearing and I looked all over for her white dress, knowing it would stand out.

"Leave, Nick. I don't love you anymore. I love Justin. Please, don't make this harder than it already is and just leave me alone." Her voice choked out those words unevenly and I became uneasy. My stomach turned and twisted into knots as I stood in the forest. Everything was moving so quickly. Everything but myself. I tried running, but I couldn't. My legs were heavy, too heavy. It was like they were made out of led and I didn't know why. I suddenly became dizzy, very dizzy and a throbbing pain pushed at my skull. It felt like I had at least fifty archaeologists inside my head, chipping away at the bone. The pain became unbearable but it wasn't in my stomach or my head, this time it was in my chest. I could have sworn I was being stabbed, that a knife was punctured into my chest, right in the center of my heart. Accept, when I tried to pull out the knife, there was nothing there, and so I suffered, clutching my shirt, holding my chest, doing anything to make the pain go away. It didn't.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in my bunk, tugging at my sweat soaked tee-shirt. I loosened my grasp on my shirt and was breathing so heavy I almost choked on nothing. I felt sticky and disgusting; sweat was literally dripping down my face. I wiped my forehead and ran a hand through my hair, only to feel it soaked with sweat also.

I can honestly say that I am terrified. I have never had a dream like that before in my life. A dream so vivid with my senses especially, feeling, emotionally and physically. I was my older self (16) and so was Miley. I don't even know what was going on, first she's telling me to follow her, then she's running away, telling me she doesn't love me and for me to leave her alone. I can still hear her saying those things to me and that uneasy feeling like in my dream becomes reality. I can almost feel my stomach acids bubbling and I become physically sick. I grabbed a fresh shirt and rushed to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet, kicking the door closed.

I rested my hands on the side of the toilet and supported my body by kneeling as I attempted to empty the contents of my stomach. I wanted so badly to throw up. I wanted to get rid of this uneasy feeling. But unfortunately, I knelt there, bent over, coughing, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

I leaned back against the wall, brought my knees up to my chest and rested my hands on them.

"What am I gonna do..." I said to myself and looked down. I shook my head, trying to rid all of the thoughts of my dream, no, nightmare. That was anything but a dream. And I'm afraid that was just one example of my relationship with Miley. I don't know how I am going to fix this. What if I do one thing and screw everything up in the future? What if when I go back, Miley and I are a happy couple? I won't remember a whole year of being with her. And what if she hates me more than ever? Then I've screwed up all chances of being with her ever again.

I cursed and banged my head against the wall. I sat there for a few moments, allowing the slow tears to slide down my cheeks and I realized that I didn't even know what time it was.

I wiped my face clear of sweat and tears and didn't even care if my eyes were blood shot red. I had no energy to even care. I threw on my clean shirt and tossed the dirty one carelessly on the floor.

I opened the bathroom door to be faced with the person I'd least expect to be faced with.

"Are you okay...?" They asked and I nodded, lying. No, I wasn't okay. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. He looked at me suspiciously before letting it go. I walked past him and just as he was walking into the bathroom, he stopped and said, "Oh, uhm, Miley is having some kind of nightmare, she keeps crying out in her sleep, you might wanna help her out or something, calm her down, maybe."

Ha. Calm her down. I couldn't even calm myself down. "Thanks Kev." I said and he nodded and went into the bathroom.

"No! Please. Leave me alone!" I rushed over to Miley's bunk and moved the curtain so I could see her. I knelt down at her side and stroked her cheek. What she just cried out sounded so familiar from my nightmare. Was it possible for her to be having the same dream? No, that couldn't happen. Impossible.

Her eyes snapped open and the next thing I know a hand is flying at me and whacked me in the face. Oh my, fuck! That hurt. Right in the nose.

"Ouch!" I yelped and held my hand to my nose. Damn, she has an arm.

"Oh my... Nick! I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh. I didn't mean to hit you, I swear. Oh jeez, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Is it bleeding? It's not broken, is it?" She kept ranting on, asking me all of these questions, half of which I didn't know the answer to. It wasn't broken, I knew that. It didn't hurt _that_ badly. You know when you get hit in the face and the bridge of your nose gets this numb feeling and you think it's bleeding? That's how I felt.

I removed my hand and looked down, relieved to find no blood. I looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised by her strength.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I couldn't help but chuckle. I missed her being so caring for me. It felt good to know she was so concerned.

"I'm fine, Miley Ray, but how are you?" I rubbed my nose once more, just to reassure that it wasn't bleeding or broken.

"I... I'm okay now." She told me and nodded. I'm so curious about what she was dreaming about. I didn't just want to ask her though. Maybe she doesn't wanna talk about it. I wouldn't wanna talk about my nightmare.

"Good, I was worried, you were talking in your sleep..." Her eyes showed confusion and she just shrugged it off. But I wouldn't.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised, probably because of my forwardness. Aha, there goes my plan not to just come out and ask her. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it after a moment of thinking.

"Hmm, have you ever had a dream and just totally forgot what it was about?" She questioned, and I remembered what happened in my dream. I didn't forget.

"Well, this is one of those. I don't remember what was wrong." She said and laughed lightly to herself. I tried to pull a smile on my face and when then the exhaustion hit me. I didn't even check the time like I was going to. I don't even know if I want to sleep now, anyway.

"What time is it?" I asked her and rubbed my eyes; I heard her yawn and immediately knew it was too early to be awake.

"4:30." She told me after checking her cell phone. We were told we'd be arriving in Cincinnati around 9. So we had more time to sleep, if only I could.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get back to bed though so I'll-" Before I could finish my sentence she caught me off and grabbed my wrist.

"No no! Stay here and cuddle with me. Please?" She pouted and I smiled at her. How could I say no to her?

"Sure." I said and crawled into her bunk next to her. She rested her head on my chest and played with my hair.

"You're sweaty." She mumbled.

"I had a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." I said and stroked her hair. She nodded and I listened to her breathing until my eyes slowly closed and my world went black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short and late. You don't even have to review. I've been terrible and I totally understand. It's been like 4 months and I feel terrible that I have made you all wait so long and I bet half of you don't even remember this story. Sorry sorry sorry. I have no excuse. I just had writers block and started other things. I wont even ask for forgiveness. THE ONE THING I ASK IS THAT YOU CHECK OUT MY STORY "ROSLYN"


	6. December 13, 2007

**A/N: OMG IS THIS REAL LIFE? I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I PROMISE YOU ALL that I did NOT give up on this story! I had serious Niley writer's block! =[ But I kept running ideas on how to go about this story. Then, at 1 am, I was sitting on my bed with my laptop and I just started writing. It came so naturally! WRITERS BLOCK WAS CURED! I sat and blasted miley/hannah/jonas songs from 2007 and did my Niley research *coughREADINGMILESTOGOcough* and I just... wrote. Then a few days later finished it up! So here... is the result of that. **

**Thank you. =] **

**OH and I decided it was time I keep dates, because we all know that December 19th is a big deal and you need to know when it's coming... I'd hate to randomly surprise you with something that you're not expecting... ;) *coughhintcoughhintcough***

**FYI: Kenny Ortega directed The Best of Both Worlds tour. So if you read his name anywhere... don't get confuzzled.**

**And thanks Rowan for helpin me, I don't know where this chapter would be if it wasn't for you! 33333**

**NOW YOU MAY READ.**

**

* * *

**

**December 13, 2007 **

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I looked around and it took me a minute to remember where I was... or when I was. I was still in Miley's bunk, where I fell asleep for the second time. I got up and saw that Kevin, Joe and Miley were eating just what I smelt.

"Hey sleepy head." Miley said and I instantly smiled at her, though the dream I had last night didn't fail to disappear. It reminded me of everything before I somehow got into the time warp. I just wish I knew what it meant, what her leading me on, than leaving me there meant... or maybe that's exactly what it meant. I shook my head at the thought. This wasn't her fault. It was mine.

"We got breakfast at Denny's and got you some." She said as I sat down next to her.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Nick, you gotta eat breakfast... Eat up 'cause we're here." Joe told me and I shrugged and started eating.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Miley said and kissed me before she walked away. My lips stung after her lips left them, but it was probably just my imagination, which seems to be going wild lately.

"So... Nick, what was going on last night?" Kevin asked as soon as Miley was out of hearing range.

"N-nothing..." I lied and Joe looked at me curiously, I looked down at my food.

"You looked pretty messed up last night walking out of the bathroom... you okay?" He pried and I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. I saw Joe still staring at me and I glared at him before he could say anything. Maybe I would have gone to Kevin, but he wouldn't believe me because he's too logical, Joe is kind of gullible, so it was easier to convince him.

They both stared at me, "I'm fine! Really... I'm great, never been better." I exclaimed and continued eating my pancakes, keeping my mouth full of food every time it looked like one of them was about to talk to me.

It's official. Screw every single year that comes after 2007. This is it. This is the life. _Hold on tight. This is the dream, it's all I need._ Focus. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let Miley and I split. It just wasn't gonna happen. It's not in the card for us. It's not possible. This is all too perfect for it to end. Things like this just don't abruptly come to a cessation. And if they did, well there's not a single smidge of justice on this planet.

I have a chance to do it over, to do it right. I'm not gonna blow it by letting the same thing happen! That would be the mot idiotic thing I could ever do... _scratch that, screwing it up the first time was more idiotic_. I won't let that happen again, though. I have her. I'm not letting her go. Especially after the amazing day we had.

After breakfast we hung out at the arena and just fooled around. I forgot what it was like to have fun like that. I forgot what it was like to not be in pain, no heart ache, with the one I love most. We spent the day rehearsing, which I surprisingly didn't need. I guess my memory was coming back on everything about the tour. Joe and Miley practiced new mic stand tricks and showed off what the other couldn't do. It was hilarious to watch. Joe throwing a tantrum because Kenny taught Miley a new mic stand trick was one of the highlights of the day.

As much as I loved hanging with Joe and Kevin, I've been doing that my whole life, hanging with Miley, and just Miley in the tour bus was better. We didn't do anything. We just sat and talked, kissed, cuddled... it was perfect. We talked about the day we met and laughed at how awkward we were at first and the fact of me missing singing karaoke and she had to on her own... but I made it up to her by doing a cover of the song "I Wanna Be Like You" for Disney Mania 5... and we talked about how we were on the phone until four in the morning that first night. We talked about everything. We talked about everything I loved to remember. Of course to me it all seemed so long ago, but to her it was just a little over a year ago.

"Nick, I love this. I never want it to end." She told me, looking into my eyes. I smiled softly, biting my tongue, ugh what was I thinking the first time I agreed to a break-up. I'm an idiot.

"Neither do I, Miles. It doesn't have to end."

"I know... I've been thinking all day about something. To be honest it's been bugging me a lot." She started and her talking like this made me nervous. It was never good when she started thinking about things. It's best for Miley to never think because she thinks so much that she over thinks and then everything is just ruined because she never trusts her first instinct and always thinks stuff over.

"What about?" I asked, cautiously. She sat up from laying into my chest and looked at me. Her hair was tousled and sticking out in eleven different directions and her eyes were glazed over with excitement, probably because she was getting antsy for the show. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"What did you dream about last night? Don't say nothing, I talked to Kevin earlier... he said you were a mess when he saw you walk out of the bathroom. Please talk to me about it. I'm only curious because Kev wanted to know if you've been acting strange and I was starting to notice a bit..." She explained and I couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous she was. That was unlike her.

"Mi, it's fine... I just had a dream about us and it shook me up a bit. It seemed really real and I freaked. No big deal." Ha... no big deal. Yeah okay. I completely flipped out. I hated lying to her... but there was no other way. _Wow Nick, what a great way to technically repair a relationship, start it off with lies._ What am I doing?

"You sure?" She said and I nodded.

"Totally sure." I confirmed and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met softly and she parted her lips and I felt her tongue glide across my lips. I opened my mouth in response and she deepened the kiss. She gently pushed me down on my back and tangled her feet with my own, our lips still attached. One of my hands wandered from her face, down her side and rested on her hip and the other one was twisted up in her hair as hers were in my hair and the nape of my neck.

I don't know how I lasted so long without feeling her lips on my own. They were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly with mine. And that... I don't know what to call it, that _feeling_ when we kiss... like there's no one else in existence, just us, like everything around us just stops and nothing else matters but her. I love the way she makes my heart beat speed up and how her laugh is music to my ears. I love the way her hands feel on me and how she just makes me forget all about what happened after December 19th. And damn, I love the way her hair feels. It's so soft and my fingers just can't get enough of it. I love how it smells, like vanilla and roses. So perfect.

I don't ever want to let her go. No. There's no way I can. I can't possibly go through all that again. I barely made it through the first time... and now after reliving experiences like _this_, with her on top of me, her lips against mine and the sweet smell of her body lotion... I just cannot live without her. It would hurt too much. It'd hurt too much to watch both of us go through that again. I couldn't possibly let that happen. I had the chance to not let that happen.

Suddenly, we heard the door open and I quickly turned my head to see Joe, Kevin and Frankie. I felt Miley's hair brush my face as she turned her head then quickly fell off of me and onto the floor.

_Smooth. _

I sat up and tried to stifle my laughs but it was actually too funny of a situation... maybe if I wasn't me from the future – _that sounds incredibly weird_ – I would be embarrassed but the fact that I had walked in on Joe and Taylor in a similar situation and Kevin and Danielle made me not even care.

But I should because as of this year, I've never walked in on them with their girlfriends...

Miley sat up so she was now sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. She smoothed her hair and looked up at me, also trying not to laugh.

"Ewwwww! Were you guys kissing?" Frankie exclaimed and Kevin raised his eye brows with a slight smile on his face as Joe pursed his lips to keep from laughing. He had both hands behind his back and I could only imagine why.

"No..." I lied and bit my lip as I felt Miley lightly tug on my jeans, I looked down but she was just letting her arm dangle, just needing to touch me... for no apparent reason. And I loved it.

"Grooooooss!" Frankie whined and his face suddenly morphed into a smile as he looked behind Joe's back.

_Errr... I have a bad feeling._

"GET 'EM!" Was all I heard and Miley and I were being bombarded with water balloons. I quickly got up and pulled her with me and we ran to the sink. I turned the water on and pulled out the spray nozzle and sprayed them as they attacked. Miley hid behind me and was laughing. _That laugh_.

By now we were soaked and Miley tackled Joe and grabbed some balloons. She started chucking them at him, getting him right in the head the first time. Kevin shielded himself with a pillow and Frankie went around and attacked me from behind. I was clearly losing. Finally, Miley came back over once Joe's bucket was empty and started throwing the balloons she stole at Kevin while Frankie and I battled it off.

Besides feeling water balloons hit me every 5 seconds and Miley pulling me into the bathroom and shutting the door, I actually feel happy. For the first time in a few years I'm actually genuinely happy. I'm having fun. I'm laughing with my brothers and Miley and this is just so perfect.

"Did you see that one coming?" Miley asked, laughing.

"Kinda.." I said under my breath. She put a bucket in the shower and turned the water on, filling it up to the top.

"Can you lift this... it's kinda heavy." She said, her face was centimeters from mine and I couldn't help but smile at her because her makeup was smudged and her hair was all wet. I nodded and lifted the bucket up.

"Okay open the door on 3 and we'll throw the bucket of water on them," She nodded and giggled.

"One... two... three!" She opened the door and Joe, Kevin and Frankie were waiting, each with a balloon in hand.

We all fired at the same time...

"Do you have any idea how badly you ruined this place?" I looked down, trying not to smile as Miley, Kevin, Joe and I got scolded by her parents and mine. I was the only one who was trying not to explode from laughing. Kevin felt bad for disappointing our parents, Joe was too busy getting upset that Miley and I drenched him from head to toe, Miley was mad that her parents can't seem to take a joke and Frankie didn't get in trouble because he was just following what Joe and Kevin were up to. Then here I was... trying not to break down laughing so much... and I don't know why. Why did I find all of this so funny? Was uncontrollable laughter a side effect of subconscious time travel? I don't know. Maybe it was just so funny because I already went through most of this.

"The place is a mess." My mom said and I chuckled.

"Something funny, Nick?" I felt everyone's eyes move towards me and I let out another laugh.

"Yeah... kinda," I answered. They waited for me to talk again. "It's just... we were just having fun. And honestly, Miley and I shouldn't be getting in trouble. We were just in here all by ourselves when those three attacked us... and so it was war. But we are sorry for getting everything in here wet." Miley took my hand in hers and sent butterflies through my system. _This girl does things to me._

"Well why don't you ask what they were doing in here." Joe said, grinning and I smiled at the memory then turned and glared at him and so did Miley.

"Dude, what the hell?" That's really not fair of him because he knows who I _really_ am.

"Nick don't say hell. What exactly was going on in here?" My mom asked and I saw Miley's dad stiffen.

"Here let me reenact it for you guys." Joe said and grabbed a pillow, putting it to his face and making kissing noises. _Damn him_.

"Miley!" Billy Ray exclaimed and Tish put her hand on his shoulder. I felt Miley shrug next to me and she kicked Joe's leg.

"OW!" He exclaimed. _Serves him right._ I squeezed Miley's hand in response to her kicking Joe and she smiled at me.

"Calm down, calm down." Tish said and my mom rolled her eyes as my dad shook his head.

"Okay, everyone out!" Billy Ray demanded and Miley and I were the first ones to jump up... and also the first ones to be seated back down.

"But not you two." My dad said. _Gahh!_

"Maybe you can find out how Miley ended up on top of Nick!" Joe exclaimed as he walked down the steps. Why was he so immature? All because he lost at his own game... that's Joe for you.

"What!" The four of them exclaimed.

"Oh come on! Really? We weren't doing anything!" Miley exclaimed and rolled her eyes and I nodded.

"I don't think they were doing anything." My mom said. _I love my mom._

"Because we weren't." I said.

"Look, honey, we gotta get going to the airport with Frankie." My mom said to my dad and he nodded.

"We'll deal with all of this later." He said and they said bye to Miley's parents and left.

_And then there were four._

"We really didn't do anything bad, Dad, Mom," Miley told them, "All we did was make out.. big deal, but if you guys don't mind, it's time for us to go get ready for the show." We both stood up and were about to leave.

"Wait... you promise that's all you did?" Tish said and we both nodded.

"Okay... we trust you, you know." She said and I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Mommy, Daddy." Miley said and hugged them each.

"Sorry about the mess!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the trailer as I ran after her.

"That was a close one." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. She lifted her hand and held mine as it hug from her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around my waist.

"We can kill Joe later," She said, "but I had really fun this afternoon. One of the best days of tour."

"One of the best days ever." I said and smiled at her.

"I love you." She said as she released my hand and hugged me from the side.

"I love you, too." I told her and grinned as we walked through the backstage doors.

I loved her. I knew that much. The rest doesn't matter.

* * *

**A/N: LMAO. WHO LOVES SUCKY ENDS TO CHAPTERS! I DOOOO THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS DO THEM! No just kidding. I really don't like the end... BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M UPDATING. OMFG I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**BTW: Go check out the song GREEN EYES by WAVVES lmfao. I love it.**


	7. December 16, 2007 rated M near end

**A/N: I'm the worst author on FanFic and I'm so sorry. I just don't have the story in my heart as much as I did… but I think it's back.**

**And I'm also realizing how unrealistic this is, not the plot (that is obviously unrealistic) but I mean the aspect of which Nick is taking it in. I think I could have written him to slip up and think it's 2009 a lot more than I did, if I did at all.**

**So I am aware of that suckiness. This chapter is gonna take a turn, by the way… sooo be ready.**

**So I'm testing the waters on how well I can write sexual shit… aha nope sorry, no sex just hand jobs. ;D**

**Enjoy.**

**follow me on twitter for updates twitter(dot)com/sevenohfive **

* * *

**Better In Time**

**Chapter 7**

**December 16, 2007**

**11:45 pm**

The past three days have been great… sort of. I mean, my memory's been jogged a little bit so it's kind of annoying doing everything I've already done all over again. Of course some of it is different because I'm different. And then some of it is exactly the same… too much the same.

Like the little fights Miley and I have. Those are the same because I was never the one to start them. I'd hate to admit it because she hates when I say it but she start them. All of the time… nah, most of the ti- okay, all of the time.

Two days ago she got mad at me because when we were in Starbucks she thought I was checking out the barista. I wasn't… obviously. Miley thinks what she wants and that is exactly what led us to where we were… are… in 2009. Well… I did contribute to where we stand in a negative way as well, but we wouldn't have been there in the first place if it weren't for her.

_Stop blaming her. I screwed up too._

Yeah… I did screw up. But we all do at one point or another.

I bailed earlier than usual tonight, going straight to my bunk once we got on the bus. I wasn't tired. Not even a little. I just needed to think.

Unfortunately, Miley and I weren't speaking at the moment. We left off on a bad note (ha, no pun intended) when leaving the venue after the show. I can't even remember what the reason was now that I think about it. It must have been something little and stupid if I can't even remember. Maybe it's that time of month for her. No, it's not. I know when that is because she warns me.

Ugh.

What if I never get back to 2009? I can't relive more than a whole year. I can't. Especially not 2008 if it is anything like I remember it.

_But that's why I'm here, to stop that from happening._

I moved the curtain on my bunk a little bit and peeked out to see if Joe and Miley were in there bunks. Kevin's was on top of mine and Joe's was on top of Miley's.

Joe was asleep; his arm dangling off the edge of the bunk… but Miley wasn't in hers.

I quietly moved the curtain all the way and got out. All the lights on the bus were off. Hmm.

I walked toward the bathroom and the door was open and the light was off. I turned and walked towards the couch area.

There was a dark figure, curled up into a ball. Miley. I rushed over to her and heard her whimper and then felt her shake under my hand that I placed on her back.

"Miley?" I said, concerned. She looked up at me, her face was wet from the tears and had makeup smudged around her red eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

_Fix it._

I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head and hands on my chest. I could feel her tears absorb into my shirt as well as her hands making fists around the fabric.

After about two minutes she calmed down. She lifted her head slowly, placing a kiss on my neck, then my jaw, up to the corner of my lips and finally the center of my mouth.

She leaned her forehead against mine and I sighed and opened my eyes. She was looking at me intently.

"I'm sorry… for everything that's happened these past couple of days… I don't know what's been going on with me, I'm sorry I've been so irritable and stubborn and ugh… I just _can't_ stand not talking to you… even if it's only for a couple of hours… I can't. I can't be okay with myself knowing you're mad at me or that I got you mad. I never want to make you unhappy and I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately."

I nodded slightly and then shook my head.

"No, it's fine… it's perfect. You're perfect. Don't apologize for anything. Don't." I told her and she bit her lip.

She looked away and I took her hand into mine, causing her to smile softly.

In a way it's funny. I did see this coming, but I'm glad I did because if I hadn't… I would have reacted a whole different way… a way that would have changed everything. The way I did the first time.

So maybe it was my fault.

* * *

Today we're playing in Philadelphia. I was chilling with Joe and Kevin in the dressing room as Miley was getting her hair and makeup done. Joe and I were texting, only because Kevin didn't know… and he wouldn't believe me.

_I don't know what to do. I had the weirdest epiphany last night._

I said and waited for his reply, trying to act casual and not watch him for when he received my message. While waiting, I got a text from Miley.

_I'm really glad you understood last night. I had the weirdest feeling you would react completely different. _

I swallowed and bit my lip.

_There was no reason for me to not understand._

I answered simply and got an incoming text.

_Dude, I don't know how you're dealing with this. I would be freaking out… it's already weird enough._

I sighed at the text. Way to help…

_I am freaking out. I think I did something that could have changed everything… maybe I don't have anything to worry about._

I sent it and opened the text that was waiting from Miley.

_Thank you… and I love you._

What I sent next was a no brainer.

_I love you._

I looked over at Joe and he was talking to Kevin when I got his text.

_Then stop stressing and enjoy what you have in front of you. Live in the moment, stop thinking about the future. Isn't that what got you guys all screwed up in the first place?_

Smartest thing he's ever said.

* * *

The show went well, as always. We were on the bus, on our way to Connecticut, but we had a day off tomorrow. The four of us planned to spend the day just chilling. Relaxing, really. We've all been working so hard and just needed a day off. We weren't planning on anything big, just hanging out at the hotel we were stopping at tonight. Spending the day doing nothing sounded nice.

We pulled up to the hotel and ran out, excited to be able to sleep on a comfortable, nonmoving bed and wake up in the same city we fell asleep in.

Miley and I were the last out of the bus and I waited for her at the bottom of the steps. She came out, putting her hair up in a bun and we held hands as we walked in. Billy Ray went to check everyone in and we met up with Joe and Kevin by the elevators.

"I'm so hyped up right now!" Miley exclaimed and jumped over to Joe and onto his back.

"Oh my god! What have you been eating?" Joe exclaimed jokingly, causing Miley to whack him in the head and hop down.

"You're just weak." She sneered and smiled as she skipped back over to me.

"Psh…" Joe said and I laughed as he turned to Kevin.

"I work out, I'm strong." He told him as we all rolled our eyes.

"Miley, you're gonna room with Mandy and boys you're across the hall." Bill Ray aid and gave us our keys as Mandy approached Miley.

"Hey, girl! I hope you're as hyper as me." Mandy said and Miley high fived her with her free hand.

"Total sugar rush." She giggled and squeezed my hand.

"C'mon guys, let's head up." Kevin said and we all got in the elevator.

"Ugh, top floor." Joe complained and Miley smacked his arm.

"Quit complaining, bub!" She said and laughed as he rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"Ow… damn, Miley." He said under his breath and she smiled at him widely.

"Being on the top floor give us the advantage of being able to be loud and make noise." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Why do you need to make noise, Miley? Hmm? Why do you need to be loud?" Joe teased and her eyes grew wide.

"You perv!" She exclaimed and whacked him upside the head for what seemed to be the millionth time today. I ain't complaining.

"Joe... really?" I said and looked at him and shook my head. So immature…

"Ha… you two…" He said and chuckled to himself, looking at me. _Stop_, I mouthed and he hid his smile.

* * *

"You guys should really buy Joe a muzzle," Miley said as she intertwined our hands. I chuckled at the thought, imagining Joe not being able to talk… silence… nice.

"He just kids, Mi," I said and squeezed her hand. We were sitting on the couch in her hotel room. She was lying on the couch, resting her head on a pillow that was on my lap, looking up at me as I played with random strands of her hair. She told Mandy that she was tired and wanted to sleep so Mandy went to another dancer's room to party. Of course, Miley wasn't really tired; it was just the only way she could get Mandy to leave so we could be alone.

"Well it's just… kind of embarrassing," She said softly. I looked at her confused.

"What is?"

"Him joking about us… in that way," she blushed and bit her lip. "I mean, we've never even talked about _that_," she explained and I nodded.

"We've never had to," I told her and she let go of my hand and sat up, crossing her legs on the couch so she was facing me.

"Well maybe we should," she said seriously, taking my hand in hers once again. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"We've been dating over a year and I know we're young… trust me, I don't want to have sex yet, but I just want you to know that I want my first time to be with you." She told me and I took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"I know we have this whole purity ring thing going on and I know why you wear it, but ever since we got together my views on it have changed. I wear it because I want my first time to be with my first and _only_ love." She took my hand in hers and played with the ring on my finger, looking down at it, my eyes followed hers and I watched as her fingers toy with my ring, still on my finger.

"I don't care when or where it is…," she looked up into my eyes and I looked into hers. "I just know I want it to be with you because I love you… _so_ much and I would trust you with my life." She finished and took in a deep breath, I really didn't know what to say, and so I nodded and watched as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey…" I said softly, "Stop, no, it's okay." I wiped a falling tear from her face and she smiled.

"Thank you," She said and leaned in to kiss me. I met her halfway and smiled into the kiss, thinking about how big of a step this was for us. And it was almost a perfect moment until that damn voice in the back of my head reminded me that _I'm _not _me_.

She pulled back a little, smiled and then gave me a quick peck on the mouth and then the cheek.

"For what?" I asked, referring to what she said before.

"Hmm?" She questioned and I chuckled at her.

"You said thank you, but what for?" I clarified and she smiled at me calmly.

"For being understanding, kind hearted, loving, amazing… you," she explained and I grinned at her.

"I'm in love with you," she said helplessly and let out a breath of air, as if she just confessed her deepest, darkest secret.

"As I'm in love with you," I told her and our lips met in a soft, slow kiss. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Dance with me," I suggested softly. She cocked her head slightly.

"What?" She giggled. I gazed into her eyes and licked my lips.

"Dance with me," I repeated.

"There's no music," she informed me, looking at me like I was clueless.

"Dance with me…" I begged and got up, pulling her up with me. Our hands remained locked together and I brought them to our sides. She blushed and looked down then back at me, biting her lip, trying not to smile. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me, closing the gap between our bodies. She locked her arms around my neck and we swayed back and forth about three times before she rested her head on my chest and started laughing.

"What?" I chuckled and she looked at me, a smile forming on her face.

"This is silly," she told me and I shook my head, smiling at her.

"No it's not," I said and she giggled once more and then became serious again.

"I just wanna remember this moment, this night," I told her and she rested her head on my chest and I heard her sigh contently.

"I wish it could last forever," she said, pulling back a little.

Her hair was in her face and I pushed it behind her ear before pulling her head towards mine and kissing her gently. She moved her arms to my side and pulled me closer to her. I held her face lightly and brushed my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and our kissing suddenly became more frantic and I don't know what happened next but we soon found ourselves tangled in each other on her bed. I hovered above her, supporting myself with my arms on either side of her, my legs were in between hers.

I trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck and found her soft spot as I sucked gently and she moaned softly.

"Nicky, stop, stop," she panted and I detached my lips from her reluctantly.

"You can't leave a mark," she said.

"Right…" I whispered and went back to her lips. I just couldn't get enough of her. Her soft skin, her hair, her beautiful eyes, her thick lips, her nose, her goddamn ears for crying out loud. I just wanted her every hour of every day of every month of every year for the rest of eternity.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I felt her hands undo the buckle on my belt. I lifted my head and looked at her seriously, placing my hand on hers and moving it down onto the bed.

"Mi…" I said and let out a deep sigh. She looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I thought…" I started to speak but lost my train of thought when I felt her hand stroke me through my jeans.

"We can do _other_ things," she said and finished unbuckling my belt.

"You don't have to, though Miley, I-," she cut me off, placing a finger on my lips.

"Shh… I _want_ to," she said firmly and rubbed her hand over my jeans again before unbuttoning them.

_Oh my God._

"Shit…" I breathed out quietly as she yanked down my jeans. She focused her attention to my lips again, pulling my face closer to hers, kissing me eagerly.

"Wait," I pulled back quickly, she look at me confused, "Mandy could walk through that door any minute," I said, nodding my head to the door and she shook her head and smiled.

"She left her key in here," she stated simply and I lifted my eyes to look at her, her gaze was focused and eyes dark in the dim lighting. With a tug, she released my boxers and they fell around my ankles, held in place by my shoes.

My eyes were wide and jaw slack as she kept eye contact and she lowered her hand to my member.

"Damn," I said, letting out a gust of air as my thighs stiffened. She gripped my pelvis and stroked me once then let go.

"Shit," I barely whispered. My palm rested against her cheek while she took me in again, less forcefully this time and I shifted my hips towards her, letting out a groan. Her hand wrapped around my girth and she slid it up and down my length.

Moving at a steady pace, she moaned as I rocked against her, my breath speeding up and both hands gripping the sheets while she worked her hand over me.

"That's good," I muttered and fisted the comforter harder. "Okay, okay…I'm gonna come." I could tell I sounded panicked and she slightly released me before pulling me towards her by my shirt with her free hand and latching her lips onto my own, gripping the base of my shaft with both hands. "Ah…Miley," I moaned into her mouth and felt her move her hand up and down once more before I came.

I rolled over next to her and looked at her as she watched me calm down. My head started spinning; I don't even think I can process what just happened because that certainly didn't happen the first time… but it was… amazing.

"It's messy…" she said nervously and I chuckled while pulling my boxers and pants back up.

"Yeah…" I agreed and got off the bed, she followed suit and I pulled the comforter off and bundled it up before throwing it in the corner of the room.

"You, uh, might wanna change," I said awkwardly, pointing to her pants and she laughed lightly.

"Right… I'll, uh…" she looked around for her duffel bag and when I handed it to her she grabbed a pair of sweat pants from it and dropped it on the floor, "I'll be right back," she finished before slipping into the bathroom.

"Holy shit," I muttered and ran my hands through my hair as what just happened began to settle in.

_Miley just gave me a hand job. This wasn't supposed to happen… are things going to be weird now? Oh god, I hope not. No, they can't be, that was amazing. She's amazing. Shit, I can't even believe- _

I found myself pacing back and forth when the bathroom door opened and Miley was in a pair of grey sweatpants. She threw her jeans into her bag and smiled at me shyly, biting her bottom lip. I smiled back at her the same way and walked over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"It's getting late, I should get back to my room," I said and she nodded and walked me to the door, holding my hand.

"Things aren't gonna be weird now are they?" She asked nervously and I looked at her incredulously.

"God no! Miley, that was… amazing," I said and looked into her soft, blue eyes.

"Then what was with that half- ass kiss you gave me a few seconds ago?" She smirked and I shrugged.

"Would this be better?" I asked and leaned towards her, giving her a few open mouth kisses before lightly biting her bottom lip and pulling away.

"Much better," she smiled and opened the door for me.

"Sleep well," she said.

"You too, Mi. I love you." I told her, gently kissing her on the head before walking out the door.

"I love you," she replied and blew me a kiss as I walked out and towards my room.

_Holy hell._

* * *

**A/N: Lol inexperienced Nick (wait till the real thing ;D ) ahhhhh just kidding haha**

**Eeeek! I have NEVER EVER EVER written something like that before in my life. Please be easy on me. I am super nervous about this chapter… you guys have no idea... by the way that is the only M rated thing you will ever read in this story. **

**Also, I'm going to try and finish this story before January I over. I think I can do it but I need your support!**

**Review… please **


	8. Before The Storm

**A/N: I just find it hilarious how I get over 300 hits within two days of updating and only like 5 reviews… O_o**

**If I could go back and change that one scene I wrote, I would. I read it over so many times picking out everything I would change and ugh, I'm just not happy with it.**

**I also lied, one more M rated thing… well not really, there won't be any details.**

**So enjoy… and be prepared for the next chapter.**

**Better In Time **

**Chapter 8**

**December 18, 2007**

**10:30 am**

"Where were you last night?" Joe asked me as I walked out of the bathroom after my shower. I played it cool, looking at him confused.

"Here?" I said and he looked at me, confused for real.

"No… I woke up around one to use the bathroom and you weren't here," he told me and I still acted confused. "So where were you?" He repeated and I stared at him blankly.

"Nowhere, nothing happened," I said quickly threw my pajamas into my bag.

"I didn't ask if anything happened," he replied and raised an eyebrow.

"I know…"

"So why did you say nothing happened? Did it have to do with your weird 'I'm Nick from the future' deal?" Dammit, Joe, let it go.

"I don't know," I said and stared at him, still acting confused. There was no way he was going to find out about last night.

"Stop that," he said, getting annoyed and I looked at him puzzled.

"Stop what?"

"That! What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed and I held back a laugh.

"Nothing, is there something wrong with you?" I asked and he threw his hands up in the air.

"What the hell, Nick!" He shouted, aggravated. Ha, so easy to get under his skin.

"Hey guys, I got breakfast," Kevin announced as he entered the room.

"Sweet," I said, getting away from this conversation with Joe as fast as I could. He stood there, still confused, not moving.

"Hellooo, Joe! I said I got breakfast," Kevin said and waved a hand in his face but he remained glaring at me, clearly unhappy I won't tell him anything.

"Nick's acting weird," he told Kevin and rudely grabbed a doughnut, glaring at me the whole time.

"No I'm not! You're just mad because I don't tell you my life story," I retorted and Kevin looked at us confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" He said tiredly and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. Joe's just being a baby," I told him and Joe scowled at me.

"Nick disappeared last night and won't tell me where he went!" Joe exclaimed and Kevin looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you really that oblivious, Joe?" He said and Joe raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kevin to continue.

"He obviously went to see Miley. An idiot would have known that," he told Joe and his expression changed.

"Ohhhh," he said, catching on. _Great, thanks Kevin._

"What'd you guys do, Nick?" He pried, a smile forming on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Joe, leave him alone," Kevin said and I looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"No problem, so what'd you guys do?" He asked and scoffed at him.

"Oh my goodness, will you guys mind your own business! Jeez, you always have to know every little detail. Just get your own lives," I told them and before they could react someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's meeeeee!" I smiled at the sound of Miley's voice and went to open the door for her.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed, smiling widely and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. The sound of Joe making a gagging noise caused us to pull apart. I turned and glared at him as he flashed me an innocent smile. _Jerk._

"Morning," I turned my attention back to her and smiled.

"Do they know?" She whispered, probably wondering why they were looking at us the way they were and I shook my head.

"Ha! No," I whispered back and she looked down then looked back at me, biting her lip nervously.

"I told Mandy," she admitted and I had to refrain from letting my eyes pop out of my head.

"Really… aha," I said through my teeth and she sighed.

"Guys, we'll be out in the hall," she announced to Joe and Kevin who were watching us intently. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, closing the door with her other hand.

"You're mad," stated and I shook my head.

"No, no, not at all," I told her truthfully. I wasn't mad… just… surprised.

"Then what?" She pried and I sighed and looked at her warily.

"It's gonna be awkward…" I said and she shook her head.

"No, it won't. She's cool. She's older, she's more mature, you know?" She reassured me and I took a deep breath as I saw Mandy walking down the hall. Miley turned to see who I was looking at and Mandy smiled politely and waved.

"Morning, guys," she said and entered her and Miley's room without a teasing look or remark.

"See," Miley said and I nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, it's just not something everyone needs to know about, Mi," I told her and she agreed.

"Totally, it will stay between the three of us," she told me and I smiled at her.

"Okay, good," I said, "I can't even imagine what Joe would do if he found out… he'd never stop teasing us."

"So let's make sure he never finds out," she giggled and grinned at me.

"What made you tell Mandy anyhow?" I questioned and she breathed in deeply.

"She came knocking on the door about 5 minutes after you left, first she was surprised that I was wide awake and answered the door, second, she saw the comforter and asked about it. I tried to play it off and being an actress you'd think I could lie and make something up, well I failed and she pried it out of me…" She trailed off and then chuckled, "That girl sure is demanding," she said, probably thinking about how Mandy got it out of her. "So did I see you guys had doughnuts in there?" She changed the subject and let out a short laugh. "I'm starving," she finished and went to open the door, only to realize that it was locked… and I didn't have a key.

"Ugh…" she groaned and I banged on the door twice with my fist.

"Guys, open up!" I called out and I heard Joe guffaw and then an "ow!"…. Kevin must have hit him.

* * *

"I love this movie," Miley said and squeezed my hand gently. We were in my hotel room, watching Peter Pan, the 1953 Disney version. I was aiming for a different kind of movie, one that wasn't animated, but Miley insisted and… after that performance the night before… who was I to say no to her… for the time being, of course.

"_If you dare come near me again… __Wendy! Wendy! They were just havin' a little fun! Weren'tcha, girls? ... That's all… We were only trying to drown her…_" I had the feeling that I was being stared at so I turned to Miley and sure enough, she was staring at me. "What?" I asked and she sighed dramatically.

"You'd never let mermaids drown me would you?" She asked and I held back my laughter, not sure whether she was serious or joking. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, smirking.

"What?" I questioned again.

"If mermaids were trying to drown me you would save me, right?" She repeated and a side of humor was revealing itself underneath her half serious shell. I nodded loosely.

"Of course."

"Just checking," she said and slowly smiled at me.

"You're so weird," I told her and she shrugged.

"And you're still with me," she said.

"And I'm still with you." I confirmed and kissed the top of her head and she let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.

"You know, I love the movie and all but I don't like the ending," I told her and she leaned away from me and looked at me, scrunching up her face.

"Uhm, why? They both get a happy ending," she said and looked at me like I was stupid.

"But not together, I mean Wendy clearly wanted to be with him and she didn't end up with him," I explained and she stared at me, ready to fire back.

"Just because they don't end up together doesn't mean they aren't happy," she said and I shrugged.

"Well it's dumb."

"Calm down, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine," she said and I shook my head, trying not to smile at her words and where I put them in 2009.

"Oh my God, are you really going to argue about this?" She asked, slightly amused and I gave her the same look she was giving me

"Next time, we watch James Bond," I stated, ignoring her question.

"Nooo, next time we watch The Notebook," she said and I laughed.

"We watched that movie at least 10 times already," I sighed, remembering how she forced me to watch it way more than one time.

"I don't care. It's a beautiful story," she stated and I shrugged.

"Yes, but everyone dies."

"Oh my God, get away from me, you're pissing me off," she said aggravated and pushed me away from her. I smiled with an open mouth and smirked.

"What'd I do?" I exclaimed, slightly amused at her short fuse.

"You're just being negative about everything," she said, crossing her arms and staring at the TV, though it was clear she wasn't really watching, she was just avoiding looking at me.

"Mil-,"

"What, no more kissing up to me once you get my hand down your pants?" She ridiculed, causing my jaw to drop. I quickly closed my mouth and stared at her. Her eyes remained on the TV.

"I can't believe you just said that," I said, turning serious. It's not like I forced her… she _wanted_ to.

"Well believe it because I said it," she said, still avoiding eye contact. I stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you expect something similar in return?" I asked and she ignored me. I swallowed hard. "Do you want me to return the favor?" No reaction. "I'm just as new to this as you are, Miley, I didn't know if you wanted me to…" Still nothing.

"Miley…" I said softly and moved closer to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and trailed it gently down her arm, locking our fingers together once I reached her hand. "I don't want… you to feel like you were obligated… to do that…" I told her slowly, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

I sighed and squeezed her hand, "Miley, please talk to me," I begged. There was no way I was gonna let her be mad at me… not now and not about this.

"I didn't feel obligated," she said quietly, I almost didn't hear her. She turned to look at me and I didn't even give her a second before attaching my lips to hers. I held her face in my hands and moved my lips against hers. She ran her hands through my hair and I lightly pushed her down on the bed and settled in between her legs. She entangled our tongues boldly, pulling back to place small kisses along my jawline, and running her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

I moved us onto our sides, and she wrapped her leg around my hip, causing me to have trouble formulating complete thoughts in my head. I smoothed my hand over her side and over her hip, dipping my hand underneath her waistband slightly. On my way back up, I pushed her shirt up a little bit more, so that it just covered her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed.

She seemed to be really into this, but I didn't want to cross any boundaries with her.

Miley must have sensed I was hesitating because she broke our kiss. "What's wrong?"

"It's just hard to know when you want me to stop… not to mention I don't really know what I'm doing." I chuckled out the last part. Even me, the real me, 2009 me, didn't have much experience in the area… how pathetic.

She touched my chest through my t-shirt. "You don't have to worry. I'll tell you."

I ran my hand down her neck. "Maybe you could tell me now. So that I know and I won't do anything wrong."

She giggled. "Well, I can't do that. What if I want to do more with you than you're comfortable with? I wouldn't want to pressure you."

I groaned. "I don't think that's possible." My resolve was starting to crumble and my hormones were raging.

"You have a promise mister," she teased and poked my chest.

"My promise is the same as yours," I said softly, recalling yesterday when she told me what her ring now meant to her. She forced her lips in, trying to hide the soft smile that soon came foiling out.

"Well," she said slowly, and I felt like I was going to die. "I would like it if you touched me."

I moved my hand back down to her stomach, pretty sure I knew where she was going with this. "Touch you where?" I breathed.

I sort of expected she might move my hand, but instead she moved her shirt, pulling it up over her head and throwing it somewhere.

I breathed in, looking her over and hesitantly slipped both hands under her bra and she let out a moan. "Everything about you is so beautiful," I complimented and I was trying to enjoy what was happening at the moment and not focus on what might happen next, but I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I touched her, trying to figure out what she enjoyed most by listening to the sounds she made. She started grinding herself against me in a way that felt so incredible.

I knew Miley had really put herself on the line last night, but even more when she asked me to touch her and thought that I should make the next move. "There's another place I'd really like to touch you," I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"Please," she moaned and I actually had to pull my hips away from her to make sure I didn't come right then and there.

I slid my hand down the front of her sweat pants, testing to make sure she was really okay with this. When she started kissing me with a previously undiscovered ferocity, I knew I was on the right track and slid the sweat pants and her underwear down to her ankles.

* * *

Miley and I broke down some hefty walls in the past 24 hours… walls that the real 2007 me wouldn't have broken down. He was more insecure and awkward about that, but _I_ was a little more confident and definitely ready to explore. But thinking about what we did, showing just how much we care about each other made us fall even more in love than we were before. If we broke up now, it would be ten times worse than it was because we had been with one another in a way no one else has.

I put my shirt back on after slipping my boxers and pants up while Miley found her shirt and pulled it over her head. She smiled at me as she tied her hair back and then sat at the foot of the bed and sighed contently. I sat next to her and she kissed my neck, her mouth lingering. I groaned at the contact. She was seriously driving me insane.

"No…" I said reluctantly and stood up. She looked at me and smirked.

"Sorry," she whispered and smiled up at me, biting her lip flirtatiously. She'll be the death of me, I swear. She noticed I got all worked up after giving her the release she needed and insisted on taking care of me but this time she used more than her hands. I don't know where her confidence suddenly came from but it was hot and I certainly didn't complain. Hell, I don't even know where her experience came from because she's just... sensational. Or maybe she seemed that way because of my lack of experience. Whatever.

"Wanna go down to Starbucks and get something?" I asked, knowing that if we stayed here I wouldn't have the self-control to stop anything that could happen.

"Sure," she said and we headed out the door after I grabbed the room key.

"Hey guys, where are you off to?" Mandy asked, leaving their room at the same time we left mine.

"Just the Starbucks in the lobby, wanna come with?" Miley said and Mandy nodded and we continued our way down to the first floor.

"What do you guys want? I'll go order." I said and they didn't even have to look at the menu before telling me.

"Peppermint mocha," they said at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed.

"That wasn't creepy or anything…" I muttered and got in line.

A gruff voice behind me spoke, "Nick Jonas, is it?" I turned around, not the kind of person I would expect to notice me… but okay. He was an older man, joyful looking, white hair, beard and mustache, kind of pudgy.

"Uh, yeah. Hello, good afternoon." I said awkwardly and before I could turn around he spoke again.

"You know, time is a funny thing. You can't go backwards. You can't fast forward. You can't pause and hit the stop button whenever you would like. The only thing you can do is move forward and learn from mistakes," _What?_ My eyes grew wide and I stared at him. Why on Earth did that sound so familiar? Maybe because they were my _exact_ thoughts before I got sucked into this crazy time warp…

"Excuse me?"

"I said time is a funny thing," he repeated and I cut him off before he said the whole thing again.

"No, I heard you… I'm just… confused, that's all," I stated and he raised his eyebrows.

"I used to live in the past. Some things I just couldn't forget… I lived in the past so often that I didn't even see how great the future could be. I missed out on an awful lot… I know it's hypocritical to say I wish I could change it, but I do. If I could, I'd go back and slap myself silly, telling myself that everything happens for a reason. You can't mess with fate. We endear pain to make us stronger so that the next time we feel pain, it will hardly be there. It will be like a prick on the finger rather than a dagger to the heart," I stared at him and could actually feel myself start to shake. Why did everything he say connect to my life perfectly?

"I… what, why, why are you telling me this?" I questioned and took a deep breath as my thoughts went wild.

"Something told me you needed to hear it… you just need to do what you were sent here to do…" He trailed off and I stared at with wide eyes.

"Next please," I heard and turned forward to see I was next in line. The girl behind the counter looked at me and her eyes widened.

"You're a Jonas Brother," she stated and I chuckled. "you're on tour with Miley, oh my god, is she here?" Her voice got excited near the end and I nodded once.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked politely and turned to the man behind me, only when I turned around, there was no one there. I looked around for him and he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It's been such a great day off so far (besides that strange encounter with that man) and the day wasn't even over yet. Kevin, Joe, Miley and I were currently in our hotel room just messing around with some music and writing songs. Something both Miley and I love. I love that we have a passion for the same thing and I love that that passion never changed.

"You know what my favorite song you ever wrote is?" Miley asked and I smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Hmmm, gee, I have no idea," I said sarcastically and she smiled and leaned closer to me on the couch.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night and we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight…" She sang the lyrics to 'Inseparable' and I picked it up on the guitar.

"And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark, I know… we're inseparable…" We finished together and she smiled and gently kissed me.

"Ahem," we pulled apart and Joe and Kevin were looking at us, eyebrows raised.

"Now that you're done sucking face-," Joe started and Miley and I rolled our eyes. We really just didn't care about his teasing at the moment.

"Joe…" Kevin interrupted him and he acted out zipping his lips and smiled at us. _That was weird._

"What, Joe? You've never been hit by the love bug?" Miley teased and he mocked her smile.

"Well I don't know, Miley. What does being bit by the _love bug_ feel like?" He asked and her teasing smile turned graceful.

"You know… you're just speechless at the feeling, head over heels, always getting caught in the moment, just over the edge and nearly breathless because that person just takes your breath away with everything they do. It's like you finally found the miss part of who you are," she answered smoothly and I could feel the excitement in my eyes grow. This was when we started to write 'Lovebug'. _Déjà vu or what?_

"Wait, what'd you say?" I said frantically and told Joe to grab a pen and paper. Of course, I already knew the song, but they didn't and we were about to "write" it. It kind of feels like I'm cheating in a way.

"Uh… speechless, head over heels, caught in the moment, breathless…? Nick, where are you going with this?" She asked as she watched me record her words.

"I'm putting it into a song," I said in an as a matter of fact tone and she nodded.

I started the chords and Kevin watched my fingers on the guitar. "Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again…" I sang and Joe and Kevin smiled brightly.

"Nick, that's brilliant!" Joe exclaimed and I looked nodded my head to Miley.

"Thank her," I said and she bit her lip and smiled.

"Nooo, it's Nick who can turn the simplest of words into a great song," she said and I shrugged. Couldn't disagree with that.

"Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again…" Miley sang softly, causing me to smile. _Perfect.

* * *

_

We're back on the bus and I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for the last hour. We're on our way to Hartford, Connecticut and all I can think about is that old man at Starbucks. I tried to ignore it all day after that, but it just wasn't working. Everything he said made so much sense. It was just… what the hell? I mean, why? I'm just so confused… His words replay in my mind like a broken record, "I lived in the past so often that I didn't even see how great the future could be. I missed out on an awful lot …Everything happens for a reason. You can't mess with fate… You just need to do what you were sent here to do…"

Everything happens for a reason. You can't mess with fate. You need to do what you were sent here to do.

_Everything happens for a reason… you can't mess with fate… _

…_happens for a reason... you can't mess with fate… do what you were sent here to do_

…_reason… can't mess with fate… sent here to do_

_Everything happens for a reason… fate… _

_You can't mess with fate._

… _you _can't_ mess with fate…_

_You can't. _

I took a deep breath as the words became branded into my brain. The tears pricking my eyes stung as I began to take in the fact that I was wrong the second I woke up next to Miley 6 days ago.

What if Miley and I don't break up? What if I get stuck here until we do? What if this is me screwing with fate? What if I'm here _right now_ because I couldn't accept the reason for what happened the first time? What if I misinterpreted the reason I was sucked back into this freaky time warp? What if I was brought here to do it right? What if.

_What if.

* * *

_

**A/N: What if I updated this quickly every single time! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this one. The big chapter is up next, it's titled…. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW… actually, you will… when I post it. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. OR TWITTER ME (at sevenohfive) OR DM ME, DO SOMETHING TO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT AND HOW YOU LIKED OR DISLIKED IT. PLEASE. I'm on my knees begging right now. **


	9. The Storm

**A/N: ****I've had this chapter written since last summer. I'm not even kidding you.**

**I live in Connecticut and fjjfkdjfjdfh gah.. I can't even... just I don't even know... it's a short one, sorry D:**

**Oh and they didn't have sex, just to clear it up. Grace Bowman wouldn't approve.

* * *

**

**Better In Time**

**Chapter 9**

**December 19, 2007**

The thunder roared from above, sending chills through my spine and I just about heard the crack of lightning. The rain falling violently from the sky was barely audible because the crowd in the venue was so loud, shouting repeatedly "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!"

I looked over at Miley, she was heading under the stage, getting ready to go on and give Hartford, Connecticut the performance of a life time. Too bad I was about to wipe off the wide smile plastered across her face. I didn't want to do this. It's not something I ever planned to do in the first place. When I first came back to 2007, my number one goal was making sure that Miley and I never break up. But then I talked to that man at Starbucks and what he said about time and fate and doing what I was sent to do... it made me think. It made my decision on what I was going to do before I did. I guess this was something I knew deep down that I had to do all along. I couldn't interfere with fate.

I blinked and saw her about to go under stage. I ran after her as fast as I could and when I reached her, her face was full of confusion.

"Nick? What are you doing? I everything okay?" She whispered loudly and I quickly shook my head 'no'.

"What is it?" She asked quickly and I could feel the tears rush to my eyes but I don't let them show.

I can't imagine what my face looks like right now. Probably like a lost puppy because that's what I feel like. The color must have drained from my face because I suddenly felt very lightheaded.

"Look, whatever it is we can talk after the show because I'm about to go on." She said sweetly and I almost nodded and walked away but instead I shook my head and pulled her away with me. I can't believe I was doing this. Here I was, pulling Miley away from the stage, minutes before she was to go on, ignoring everyone, ignoring everyone questioning and trying to stop me. I could tell she was using everything in her force to try and stop me or at least slip out of my grip but I just tightened it.

"Nick! Stop! What are you-," she shouted, but I covered her mouth with my own as soon as we made it into a hallway with white brick walls and tiled floor. As soon as I felt her soft lips against my own I cracked. I felt a tear glide down my cheek. I finally weakened. I was gonna miss her. This past week… was what I needed. I needed to be reminded of the memories (and make new ones, more special ones); I needed to be reminded to never take anything for granted. I felt her kiss back and I slowly deepened it, grabbing a hold of her waist, closing any gap between us. She locked her arms around my neck and pushed into me, causing me to stumble back against the wall. Then I felt her hand stroke the side of my face and it's that little touch that hits me and a snippet of _every_ moment, every _touch_ with her runs through my mind like a film strip.

It isn't until after she wipes a stray tear from my face that I realize I was _seriously_ crying. I assume she felt the wetness and pulled away to see what was wrong.

"Nick…?" She whispered and backed away. I put my hands over my face and paced back and forth once, calming down, before looking at her and speaking.

I peered into her eyes, "I can't do this to you, Miley," I tell her and worry blanket over her face.

"What…?" She speaks very softly and cared. I didn't- couldn't do this to her again. _So why was I?_ I took both of her hands into my own and squeezed them lightly.

"I think… I uhm… I…ugghh," I groaned, frustrated with myself. _Just get it over with._

"Nick, what? Please tell me what's going on."

"Miley, I love you, I'm in love with you… so much that sometimes it hurts, it kills me. I want you to never forget that. Please, no matter what, don't ever forget my feelings for you. I'll always love you."

"Are… are you," She took a deep breath and looked down then back up at me. In her eyes I could see that there was hurt and anger. "Please don't do this, Nick. I- I'll be a better girlfriend, I-," tears brimmed her eyes.

"What? No, Miley, you're already the best girlfriend… you're perfect," I told her and wiped a falling tear off her face with the pad of my thumb, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Then what? Huh? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you breaking up with me?" She let out a sob, "Is it because of what happened at the hotel?" She asked, defeated.

I looked down and sighed, shaking my head. "It- it's just something I have to do… I haven't got any other choice…" I told her and she looked into my eyes sadly.

In that moment I heard her heart break. It was a crisp, clean sound, like the snapping of a rose stem. And this time it hurt ten times worse to watch because the look on her face broke my heart, too. I wish I'd never come back here. I wish the things that happened at the hotel didn't happen. I wish this was just a dream… just a dream.

"Please remember how much I do and always will love you. Don't let anything or anyone make you think otherwise, Mi," I said and aw another tear fall from her eyes. I went to wipe it away but she pushed my arm away.

"Don't- d – don't… touch me!" she demanded angrily and looked at me with a combination of fury and sadness mixed. "I have to go perform an amazing show now…" She bit back tears, "See you on stage," she whispered sadly and walked away from me. I followed her with my eyes as she wiped away some tears and shook her head. When she made it to the door of the hallway she put her hands on it, about to push it open then turned and looked at me. I shrugged like an idiot and she looked down for two seconds then pushed the door open and walked out.

I stood in the empty hallway and watched the door slam shut. Then, for a short moment, it was quiet. I leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the ground as my head fell into my hands helplessly.

* * *

We played like nothing happened. We acted like we were just friends, like we always did on stage. But something was different… and we could all feel it. The show ended and Kevin, Joe and I boarded the bus. I assume Miley didn't tell anyone yet, I know I didn't. But I think I should tell Joe and Kevin before they say something to make it hurt even more.

"Guys, Miley and I broke up," I informed them and the both stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at me. Kevin's face showed sympathy. Joe was shocked with wide eyes.

"Aw, Nick, I… I'm sorry, man," Kevin said and I nodded and shrugged. I looked at Joe and he looked at me questionably.

"What happened…?" Kevin asked cautiously and I took a deep breath.

"It was… time," I looked at Joe and he raised his eye brows. "You know, I don't really wanna talk about it," I said and Kevin nodded and went back to what he was doing, while Joe walked over to me.

"Dude, I thought you weren't gonna break up with her," he whispered.

"I did, too, but long story short, I was screwing with fate," I said and he looked at me confused.

"Don't ask," I told him and he nodded once.

"Alright, but… how the heck am I supposed to know when you go back to wherever… 2009?" He asked and I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, Joe. I guess you'll just know," I said and we both turned our heads as the bus door opened. Miley took one look at us then put her head down and walked in between us, her shoulder brushing against my chest. That slightest touch knocked the wind out of me and I took in a deep breath.

"Nick, you look a little pale, do you need to sit?" Joe asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

Miley reappeared and looked at Joe, "Joe, is it alright if I talk to Nick alone, please?" He nodded and walked away.

"I did some thinking after getting off stage and I just want you to know that I love you too. I'm not saying this to change your mind… I'm saying this because I want you to know that no matter what I will always be there for you and like I say in my song, I'll always be right here. I just think you should know that I don't hate you. I never could and I never will… whatever the reason for your decision I'll try to understand. I will… _no one will ever replace the spot for you in my heart. _Unfortunately, I don't think we can be friends at the moment. It hurts too much. Maybe in a month from now or maybe in a year… whenever it is, I'll never stop loving you." By now there were tears running down her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging my tightly.

My mind was in a daze as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back as I started to feel myself slip away. My vision was blurring in and out and my head was swimming with memories old and new, some unrecognizable. I felt light weighted and my grasp on her loosened as I started to collapse. It was as if someone was trying to pull me up, but my body was too heavy. I felt as light as a feather but at the same time like a piece of led. The pulling stopped and it felt like I was floating on a cloud.

_Nick? Nick…? Nick! Open your eyes, look at me! Nick? Joe! Kevin! Come here! Quick! _

My eye lids were heavy as I tried to look up at the blurred figures, circling around me, shaking me, tapping my face. Where they touched felt numb and it was like I was paralyzed from the shoulders down. I couldn't respond. The ability for me to communicate vanished along with my thoughts and consciousness.

I was in complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for it's shortness. I really just wanted to get to it and not lead up to it with pointless conversations. Review REVIEW REVIEWWWW please :] ALSO PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS:**

**http:/nileyreasons(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/2574583874/my-friend-from-school-is-doing-a-project-i-would-try if that doesn't work then this:**

**http:/www (dot) twitlonger (dot) com/show/7soved  
**


	10. After The Storm

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! Lol, don't want you to get confused… this is the last actual chapter, but next is the Epilogue… by the way, I don't think I ever set a certain date for when it was in 2009… so let's pretend it's April… ahem…. And I know I took a quote from Wizards of Waverly Place, LOL let's pretend it wasn't in the show, I just thought it fit them and I couldn't get it out of me head.**

* * *

**Better In Time**

**Chapter 10**

You know that feeling when you pass out and you feel like you're in a really deep, calming sleep, but you can hear the noises around you, yet it takes everything in your strength to refocus? Yeah… that's exactly what this was like. I could hear the voices around me, but I couldn't seem to pull myself out of this.

_Nick… wake up. Nick… Nicholas…_

I felt like I was being shaken, like someone was trying to wake me up.

"Nick, honey, wake up," my eyes snapped open once I recognized the voice and I was gasping for air, panting like I just ran 5 miles, nonstop.

My mom chuckled and looked at me strangely, "You okay…?" I sat up and nodded slowly, taking in my surroundings.

I wasn't on a bus.

I was in my bedroom.

I was on my bed.

_I wasn't on a bus._

_And I wasn't with Miley._

"You look a bit shaken up… have a bad dream?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I… uh, I'm fine. Fine. Totally fine," I mumbled out, still breathing heavily, surprised by the sound of my own voice. Deeper… right. Wow, this is… _weird._

"I tried waking you up for dinner last night, but you were out cold, the boys told me you've been tired lately… so I let you sleep into the next day," she explained and I nodded slowly.

"It's about 2 in the afternoon. I would have let you sleep more, but I thought you might need to eat something," she started out my room but turned when she made it to the door.

She looked at me and smiled softly, "and you have a visitor downstairs," she winked and continued out of my room.

Was that a dream…? Or did it really happen? It couldn't have been a dream… it was too… vivid. Call me crazy, but I know what I witnessed.

I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. I couldn't imagine who would be visiting… to be honest I was very confused at the moment and wasn't able to function properly.

This had to be a dream.

I walked into the foyer and was met with Miley. _Wow_, I forgot how much she grew up… physically. Her long hair was straightened and she was in a white v-neck and jean shorts, showing off her slender legs.

Miley smiled at me nervously and I didn't know how to react because I had no idea what happened. Did anything change? It didn't feel like it. It actually felt awkward, like we haven't really talked in over a year... which is how I left.

"Nick…" she greeted me and took a deep breath as I walked towards her, my pace slowing down along with my thought process. "I just uhm, I had the craziest dream last night, well I guess it wasn't that crazy since it really happened, but I had one of those dreams where it's not really a dream, more like a memory. And I know it was a memory because it was so… vivid," she talked fast and took a short breath, continuing quickly and all I could do is stare at her.

"And it was us. I dreamt about us and when you broke up with me and I remembered everything. It's crazy because it was like I was there, Nick. It was so real. It was like I was living it all over again and I remembered everything you said and everything I said and I realized along the way to where we are now that I forgot what you told me and I guess I forgot what I told you because I mean look at us, a year without talking to each other? I mean how I could let that happen, I don't know! You told me to never forget how you feel about me and I did and I'm so sorry I ever doubted your feelings for me. I am so sorry," she looked at me and took a deep breath, I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I wish there was something I could say or do but…_ it really happened. _She said "when you broke up with me," the first time around was mutual… the second was all me.

I would have said something, but I was in complete shock. So I stood there and stared at her, watching as her expressions went from nervous to anxious to upset.

"Wow," she breathed and I furrowed my eye brows, still processing the fact that _I went back in time… I went back in time…_ "It was really stupid of me to even think of coming over here," she said and looked down.

_No it wasn't. _I tried to get my thoughts out of my head, but I stood there, stunned, staring at her like the idiot I am.

She studied my features for a moment and when I didn't move she smirked and nodded disappointed. I tried to get the words out of my mouth. I tried to say something, anything. But all the happened was I opened my mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out so I closed my mouth, gave her an apologizing look and shrugged lightly.

Miley nodded and then shook her head as she turned around and stormed out the front door. I wish I could have brought myself to say something or done something, not just stand there like a dumbass. I can't even explain what just happened because I don't even know.

I groaned and turned to the kitchen. Joe was in there and he glanced up as I walked in.

"Hey…" He said strangely and went back to what he was doing.

"Hi," I said quietly and sat down at the bar. Oh, so now I can talk. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair…my short hair. Oh right. I'm… me again. How weird.

"Why did you let her get away again?" Joe said and I looked up at him and shrugged. Which time is he considering again?

"When?" I asked stupidly, trying to gather my thoughts together.

"Just now…" Sweet, he apparently forgot my weird week two years ago… and I'm okay with that. "Nick! You spent… countless days chasing after her, beating yourself up because you let her get away and you just had the chance to have her again and you said… nothing!" He exclaimed and his words sunk in. Maybe I didn't jump for joy when I saw her because I just saw her every day for a week… just in a different year. "So get off your butt and go talk to her or you will regret this for the rest of your life," he urged me and I nodded.

This was my second chance. Not before, now. This was my _real_ second chance. She was right there… right there and I let her slip away.

"You're right," I said and hurriedly got up and rushed out the front door. I ran across my front yard and out the gate. I looked down the street, towards her house. I saw her walking quickly down the street. I chased after her and once I knew she was in hearing distance I took everything in me and shouted her name. "Miley!"

She turned around and stopped, looking at me, her face was annoyed. I caught up to her, panting and her annoyed face turned angry.

"What…? I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of you anymore," she informed me and I nodded and let my breath catch up with me.

"I couldn't let you get away again," I explained, taking in a deep breath. Her features softened at my words. "I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry I was never there for you after we broke up. I'm sorry I shied away and hid behind the cameras when you were going through a difficult time. And I'm sorry that it was Justin who helped you get back on your feet again and not me. I wish you knew how sorry I am for what happened between us. I am so sorry you feel like it's your fault. I've treated you terribly and I know that no song can ever make up for what I did to you…" I breathed out and when I saw her start to smile, I couldn't help but show a relieved smile.

"I forgive you," she told me and I sighed thankfully. I rubbed my hand over my, not believing what I just heard.

"Really?" I smiled and she laughed lightly

"I forgave you a long time ago, actually… I was just so afraid of going to you because I thought-," I couldn't help but interrupt her.

"What? Miley, do you realize how long I thought you hated me? I mean, I thought if I went to you… you'd… I thought you'd completely shut me out," I explained and she nodded understandingly.

"I guess you forgot what I told you that night too because I said I could never hate you," she said and rubbed my shoulder with her hand gently. "I think… I think I can be your friend now… and it won't hurt. I was afraid before that being only friends meant that you didn't love me… but I know now that you do and I want you to know that I love you…" My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"I want to be friends. I want us to be best friends," she told me and I smiled widely.

"Good… because I didn't think I could go another day not talking to you, you're too important," I said and she smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. A hug that I'll never forget… A hug that changed everything.

You can't live in the past because you don't know what the future holds. You have to believe that things will work out. If you love someone, set them free, and if they really love you, they'll come back.

So as I stand here on the street hugging Miley, praying that no one else is witnessing this, I realize that you can't expect things to happen in the blink of an eye... it takes time, happiness takes time. It may take a while but it will always get better in time.

* * *

**A/N: that is complete shit. LOL omg that was awful but I rewrote this chapter a million times and nothing pleased me. I'm my own critic I guess! i didn't even proof read.**

**Check out my story, Vamoosing Hearts. Thank you :]**

**Next chapter IS the end. It's the Epilogue. :')**


	11. Epilogue

**A/n: This story is the death of me… BUT ITS DONE! FINALLY! Wow. **

**After a LOOOONG debate over when this should take place… I finally decided… it takes place whenever the hell you want. Use your imagination… because I want everyone to be happy with the ending… and I wasn't happy with any of the endings I wrote, so I rewrote one epilogue in a way where it could take place in 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 or even 2020 for all I know… I hope you like it..**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story through my entire writer's block episode that lasted a year lmao.**

**:D**

* * *

We're not together. We're not fighting. We're communicating. We're friends. We're… dating.

I know, that doesn't make complete sense… we're not together but we're dating… how do I explain this?

Ah.

Miley and I became _very_ busy. But we don't want to lose touch. We want to be best friends. We want to be more than that. But how do you balance a relationship where you never see each other and keep it healthy?

After a few months of trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend we came to realize that there was no way we could do it. Not with our schedules.

We never saw each other.

We weren't _close_.

We texted and e-mailed… but that was so… impersonal.

We got jealous of people who we had no reason to be jealous of… it was a hard time.

So we had a mutual break up and decided it would be best to date. Whereas when we were both free, we went on dates.

It was great for a while.

We talk about whatever and it's just casual. We're not serious… but I think we're at a point in our relationship where we can become serious again.

We were always rushing into a relationship, but we finally took it slow… and that's why tonight I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. In a serious, exclusive relationship.

She's coming back from vacation with her mom and sisters today and I want to have her over for a nice dinner so we can talk.

Her flight lands around three this afternoon. She said she'd call as soon as she lands. The wait is killing me.

I tried to busy myself all day and it's now 2:45, so she should be calling soon. Just 15 more minutes.

My phone rang around 3:15 and I picked up quickly.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I answered and I could imagine her smiling brightly.

"Good, it was good… relaxing… almost relaxing as the trip itself!" She says and I smile at the sound of her voice.

I love the sound of her voice.

"Awesome… so I was thinking… maybe you wanna come over for dinner tonight… I wanna talk to you about something," I tell her and her response comes delayed.

"Okay, yeah… uhm, we're in the car right now, but when I get home I'll get ready and come by around seven?" She sounds nervous.

"Seven's good, Mi," I say and nod even though she can't see me.

"Great… uhm, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I be worried?" She asks and I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all, Miley. I'll see you at seven," I tell her, hearing her laugh lightly.

"Seven," she confirms and hangs up.

I smiled to myself, feeling accomplished.

It was 6:50 as I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. As I was getting ready I went over two scenarios of how our conversation could go.

She could either listen to me and agree that we were ready to be a couple again… or she could interrupt me before I threw myself out there completely and admit that she met someone while she was on vacation. I liked the first scenario better.

The doorbell rang and my heart jumped. I've been waiting to see her for _so_ long.

"Hey!" She exclaims as I opened the door and she jumped into my arms.

"Hey," I said and sighed as soon as her body collided with mine. I missed that. She pulled back and smiled at me, walking in the house as I shut the door behind her.

"Wow," she said and I followed her into the kitchen. "this is… romantic… this must be a serious conversation." Something in her tone made me think she was joking, but at the same time, you could tell she was serious.

"Well, yeah. It's uh, it's kinda serious… but let's eat first," I told her and she smiled pleasantly and sat down at the table that had two candles and a red table cloth down. For me, I thought it looked pretty impressive…

"So how was your day?" She asked as I put a plate of her favorite Italian meal in front of her.

"Good, I-,"

She cut me off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute... you made Carbonara!" She exclaimed, a smile breaking out across her face.

I smiled shyly and sat down across from her. "Yeah… it's not that hard, really."

She laughs and nods, impressed. "Well I can't wait to try it," she smiled at me and took a mouthful. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she smiled.

"Mmm!" She opened her eyes and looked at me, nodding. "This is good stuff," she giggles and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" She asks after we eat. We were in the living room, sitting on the couch. My heart starts pounding ten times faster than normal.

"Right… uhm," I took a deep breath and put my fork down.

"Miley, we've been doing this dating thing for a while now… and it's going so great… but now I feel like it's time to take the next step. I know we've been there before… a few times, but we rushed it then. We're not rushing it now. We needed to start at the bottom and that's what we did… but I'm ready now, I think we're both ready now. I think we're in such a good place where we won't get jealous of each other's costars or whoever… I'm ready to commit to you fully because I love you. And I want to be with you. I want to have a commitment with you so our relationship can grow stronger. I don't want anyone else. I want you and I need you because you make me... so happy and I can't imagine my life without you again. I don't think I can lose you again- I _know _I can't lose you again…" Tears were forming in her eyes and I take a deep breath before speaking once more.

"So I wanna close this open relationship because I just want you. You're all I want… and you're all I need, Miley… I don't want anyone else in the picture. Just you and me. Us. So what I'm trying to say is… I want to be your boyfriend… I want you to be my girlfriend… again," I chuckle nervously and she smiles softly.

"Nick… this is why I love you," she started and looked down briefly before glancing back to me. "You have such a way with words… you know exactly what to say and how to say it." She smiled sadly then shook her head.

"I can't," she said and frowned. My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt like everything I just ate was going to come right back up.

"Why?" I choked out and she shrugged.

"I just…" She shakes her head and sighs then bites her lip. "It's too soon."

_She's lying._

"Don't lie to me, Miley. I know when you're lying," I say slightly annoyed.

She sighs and studies my face, avoiding eye contact. "I'm afraid," she says softly and I bite my tongue.

"Of what?" I ask through my teeth, trying to keep myself together.

"Of you." My heart sinks. "Leaving me." My eyes meet hers in a second.

"I would never leave you," I reassure her and she scoffs.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before, Nick."

"It's different now."

"I'm sorry," she squeaks out and place my hand over hers.

"Miley please, listen to me," I plead and her sad eyes meet mine. "I won't leave you. I can't now. It's physically impossible for me."

She shakes her head. "But how do you know! I mean… you did it once, I'm sure you can do it again!"

"But I won't! It hurts _too_ much," I tell her and she pulls her lips between her teeth. She looks like she's about to cry so I squeeze her hand. "You need to believe me when I tell you I'll never hurt you."

"I want to! Trust me, I do… it's just that you could change your mind again… I'm scared to death that if we do this you'll break my heart all over again." I wince at what she says, remembering the pained look on her face the first time we broke up.

"Listen Miley, I want you now. And next year and every month and week and day and hour.. and every minute after that."

She shakes her head slightly, looking away.

"Miley, look at me. Look at me," I demand softly, placing my hand on her cheek to tilt her head to face me. She looks into my eyes and I can tell she's holding back tears. "You just need to trust me, that's it," I say and she bites her lip.

"Just trust me. I won't ever leave you or forget you. I won't ever hurt you again…" I spoke truthfully. "Can you trust me?" I ask and she looks down, but I tilt her chin up so she's looking at me again.

"You just need to trust me… Do you trust me?" I ask again and she nods helplessly.

"Of course," she squeaks out and I nod slowly.

"Then we can do this. _You_ _and I _can do this," I reassure her and she nods as a tear falls from her right eye. I wipe it with my thumb and she smiles up at me softly.

"So we're really gonna do this?" I ask and she nods, more enthused, a big smile taking over her face.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this," she says and my whole body ignites. My heart swells and I smile gratefully before pulling her closer to me and connecting our lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

She ran her hands through my hair and I could feel her smile into the kiss before pulling back.

"I love you so much." And she said it to me with a huge smile on her face.

It was all better in time.

And you know maybe we weren't getting married or anything crazy like that… but who knows if we will later on?

Who knows if we'll have a big wedding and have a family one day?

In time, you'll know.

"I love you, too," I say and kiss her again.

It just takes time…

_Fin._

* * *

**A/n: I'm pressing the complete option for the first time on something that's not a oneshot …... to people who have stuck with this story the day I posted the first chapter… God bless your soul hahaha. **

**Read my story Vamoosing Hearts.. xD**


End file.
